This invention relates to the manufacture of flexible high pressure textile reinforced elastomeric hose, such as brake hose.
Heretofore the procedure for making high pressure textile reinforced hose included the basic steps of extruding a layer of uncured elastomer over about one-half the length of a 25 foot relatively rigid steel mandrel. A textile yarn reinforcement was then braided along the entire length of the mandrel beginning at the elastomer coated end. As the braiding advanced along the length of the mandrel the elastomer was compressed and further extruded thereby along the entire length of the mandrel. In subsequent steps an elastomeric cushion layer, a textile braided layer and an elastomeric cover layer were sequentially applied and the elastomeric portions were vulcanized.
The shortcoming of this method is basically economic in that the hose is necessarily made in relatively short lengths of about 25 feet and each length must be separately handled through the various extrusion, braiding, wrapping and vulcanizing steps at considerable expense in time, labor and equipment.